


I'm Gonna Tell You (In The Best Way That I Can)

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Cryptophasia, F/M, Friendship, Twin-talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel never really forgot that she and Noah used to spend all their time together as children. It was just a fact of her life and she didn't pay much mind to it. Noah referenced it sometimes, but not often enough for her to really think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Tell You (In The Best Way That I Can)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Glee fic I have written since Blaine and Kurt got their heads out of their asses. Beta-d by fleurdelisee, because without her, and her "oh my god, it's the apocalypse, you wrote _glee fic_ " reactions, I probably wouldn't have ended up posting this.
> 
> This fic uses the concept of cryptophasia, also known as an idioglossia, or "twin-talk". Children who are very close tend to develop them. It usually happens with twins, but it can also happen with any two siblings or even unrelated children who are close. There's a handy translation guide in the end notes in case you want it.
> 
> Title from the Jonas Brothers song "When You Look Me In The Eyes". ( _I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can_ )

Rachel never really forgot that she and Noah used to spend all their time together as children. It was just a fact of her life and she didn't pay much mind to it. Noah referenced it sometimes, but not often enough for her to really think about it.

When he joined glee club and they started hanging out more, she got used to having him around again, but she didn't realize how used to it she was until something slipped out in the middle of a glee meeting.

" _Nah-erki_ ," she said, trying to get Noah's attention and freezing. She'd nearly forgotten it, the language they used as kids, when they were so close to each other that most of their words ended up a gibberish only _they_ understood. _Nah-erki_ was what she'd called Noah then, first because it was just how it came out, Rachel still only two when they met and "Noah Puckerman" was a mouthful, and later because it was her name for him.

The rest of the club was staring, and Noah was startled for a minute before he started grinning.

"Yeah, _Rachibree_?" he asked, causing Rachel to return the grin. He hadn't called her _Rachibree_ in _years_. He called her that for the same reasons she called him _Nah-erki_.

"What the hell kind of language are you talking?" Santana asked, reminding Rachel that they were in the middle of glee, and oh god, she just started speaking gibberish.

"You wouldn't understand, Santana," Noah said, shaking his head and smiling at Rachel. " _Taka ter?_ " he asked and Rachel nodded, smiling back and ignoring the weirded-out looks of her fellow glee members. They wouldn't get it, even if they tried explaining.

* * *

Rachel knew what it was, the language they spoke. It was surprisingly common in children who were very close, like she and Noah had been from the time they were two until they were seven.

" _Rachibree?_ " Noah asked from behind her locker door. Rachel closed it and smiled at him. It was odd how much she'd missed it.

" _Nah-erki,_ " Rachel replied, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "So, sorry about earlier. I didn't even think I still knew it."

"It's fine. I was just surprised to hear it," Noah said, shrugging. "I don't think I ever really forgot it. And now that I've heard it again, I remember a lot of it." Rachel nodded, because she knew what he meant. Ever since his name slipped out, she had words coming back to her, and it was all she could do to keep speaking proper English.

" _Noat_ ," she replied and shook her head, frowning slightly. "Sorry, it's hard to not slip into it."

"Don't be sorry. I mean, they all think we're crazy now, but you're already crazy, _Rachibree_ ," Noah said, grinning at her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. " _Kuh mahn, timo ho, paderner ree._ "

"They stopped worrying about me taking time after school when I joined too many clubs for them to keep track of," Rachel answered, grinning back and walking with him anyway. " _Yuree tahmoch, Nah-erki._ "

"Lies, _Rachibree_. All lies."

* * *

It slipped out more, after that. They picked it up again without thinking about it, half their conversations coming out in their language, earning them odd looks that they didn't notice.

When they won their next competition, Rachel hugged Noah and grinned, too excited to remember to talk in English.

" _Dit, Nah-erki. Wontishun,_ " she said in his ear, Noah grinning at her and nodding.

" _Yudit, Rachibree._ "

" _Nuh, yuditoo,_ " Rachel argued, narrowing her eyes at him, Noah caving with another grin.

" _Yah, ditoo. Maze, Rachibree,_ " he said, finally releasing her from the hug.

"Fashion disasters, English," Kurt said, walking by, Blaine in tow, and rolling his eyes. Rachel didn't even bother blushing. She needed reminders that the only person who understood her was Noah, and she accepted that.

" _Normul, nostand,_ " Noah muttered, frowning slightly and making Rachel smile.

"He has a point, though. At least when we hang out around the glee kids, we can keep mostly to English," she said and Noah sighed, nodding and agreeing. "Besides, Finn would think something was going on and I do not want to get into that."

"You're dating him," he replied and Rachel shook her head.

"Not any more. But you know Finn," she said. " _Alee gana plain._ "

"This from the girl who just said we could stick to English," Noah commented, grinning at her and slinging an arm around her shoulder. " _Eh tim plain, fanee larn yuharends._ "

"You just like getting into fights, _Nah-erki_ , don't lie," Rachel said, smiling up at him and tugging on the arm around her shoulder. " _Mon, timo ho. Paderner mello fyu._ "

" _Veeyu, yah?_ "

" _Ocur, Nah-erki. Paderner akit._ "

* * *

Noah sang more on his own now, without needing the entire group, and Rachel was proud of him for it. Especially when, at the end of glee, he'd pull her aside and keep her in the room for a few minutes longer, picking up his guitar and starting to sing songs he'd translated into their language.

The first time he'd done it, Rachel had grinned so hard that her face hurt. She couldn't help it. She loved singing in the first place and then Noah helped her sing in their language, the one that still grew, even now. They made new words when they needed them, both of them understanding what the other meant when a new word slipped in with almost no problem.

Singing was better than before, now that she could sing with Noah in their language. They were careful, so that when it came out, it still matched the notes, but it was still their words, and singing with Noah was better than just singing now.

They were singing "Sweet Caroline", their version of it, and Rachel was grinning and giggling because Noah kept pulling the most _ridiculous_ faces as he sang, only breaking character because he couldn't stop grinning back at her.

" _Ehlyu, Nah-erki,_ " Rachel muttered when they finished, giggles subsiding as she leaned against Noah on the piano bench.

" _Ehlyutoo, Rachibree,_ " Noah replied, resting his head on top of hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Rachibree - Puck's name for Rachel (obviously)  
> Nah-erki - Rachel's name for Puck (again, obviously)  
> Taka ter - "Talk after"  
> Noat - Roughly "I know what you mean"  
> Kuh mahn, timo ho, paderner ree. - "Come on, time to go home. Your fathers will worry."  
> Yuree tamoch - "You worry too much"  
> Dit/Ditoo - "Did it"/"I did it too"  
> Wontishun - "We won the competition"  
> Yudit/Yuditoo - "You did it"/"You did it too"  
> Maze - "Amazing"  
> Normul, nostand - "Ignore Hummel, he doesn't understand."  
> Alee gana plain - "Always gonna complain."  
> Eh tim plain, fanee larn yuharends. - "Let him complain. Finn needs to learn you have friends."  
> Mon, timo ho. Paderner mello fyu. - "Come on, time to go home. My fathers are making meatloaf for you."  
> Veeyu, yah? - "Vegan for you, yeah?"  
> Ocur. Paderner akit - "Of course. My fathers are making it."  
> Ehlyu/Ehlyutoo - "I love you"/"I love you too"


End file.
